My Daughter and I
by starlite-jupiter
Summary: Do you remember the book Mariko Kurata writes about her life with Sana? Well here is my telling of it! Have fun reading from the eyes of the crazy-haired, Mariko!


My Daughter and I  
  
She comes through the mahogany door of our well-rounded home everyday. Usually she enters with a smile on her face from whether it is a wonderful day of acting, a happy moment with her friends, new stories about her manager, Rei, or about some new music she loves that made her cry. However, sometimes she comes in with a frown that can turn the world upside down. How this happens, I don't know. Still, I am determined to shove a hanger in her mouth to force a smile around the house or on television. She calls me a great mother for getting her up when she was down. From there, I decided to shove the hanger in my mouth to remind myself that I am painfully happy! The relationship between the two of us is sacred. The punishment for any such person to try to break the bond that we share is to be forced a hanger in their mouth! Our job is to show the world true love. She shows it through the television. I show it through the books I have written. We show true, true love when we are together, the crazy ones, my daughter and I.  
  
I always see the glass as half-full. She always sees the glass as half-empty. My hair is crazy, literally. Her hair is normal. We are attracting opposites you might say. I am crazy. She is crazy. We're perfectly normal. Isn't it confusing? Yet now to me, after twelve long years of living with her, I see it clear that we were meant for each other. She brightens my day as I brighten her day. We're crazy together. That's plain to see. But to each other, we are normal. Simply normal. Harmlessly normal. It was until I bought her first rubber hammer for her that I figured out that she is eccentric as well as myself.  
  
Our day is usually consisting of pure chaos. We love it. I love it. We murder the sadness and madness of everyone together and at the end of the day, we sit down together and sing songs of the season. For Autumn, we'd sing something such as this:  
  
Over wood and would,  
Over flood and fell,  
Over flashing lake,  
And gleaming dell.  
The harvest moon looks down.  
The harvest moon looks down.  
And when heaven smiles  
With love and light.  
And earth looks back so dazzling bright.  
In such a scene,  
On such a night,  
Earth's children should not frown.  
The harvest moon casts a magical glow.  
Enchanting all the world below.  
Bathed in a silver shine,  
Behold nature's face divine.  
And when heaven smiles  
With love and light.  
And earth looks back so dazzling bright.  
In such a scene,  
On such a night,  
Earth's children should not frown.  
Earth's children should not frown.  
When the harvest moon looks down,  
Earth's children should not frown.  
  
Then Winter would come and we would sing a Shakespearean song:  
  
Blow, blow thou winter wind.  
Blow, blow thou winter wind.  
Thou art not so unkind.  
As mans' ingratitude.  
As mans' ingratitude.  
Thy tooth is not so keen.  
Because thou art not seen.  
But though thy breath be rude.  
But though thy breath be rude.  
Heigh ho, Sing Heigh ho!  
Unto the green holly,  
Most friendship is feigning.  
Most loving mere folly.  
Then heigh ho the holly.  
This life is most jolly.  
Freeze, freeze thou bitter sky.  
Freeze, freeze thou bitter sky.  
  
Then Spring would arise and we'd sing a powerful song consisting only of the word alleluia. I'm not going to take the time to write alleluia eighty-four times though. She drags it to an extent though with hand motions so if you ask, I'll draw a picture for you, ha. Summer would come and we'd sing a popular song:  
  
Summertime.  
And the living is easy.  
Fish are jumping.  
And the cotton is high.  
Your dad is rich.  
And your ma is good looking.  
So hush little baby.  
Don't you cry.  
Because one morning,  
You're going to rise up singing.  
Then you'll spread your wings.  
And fly to the sky.  
But until that morning,  
There's nothing that can harm you.  
Because ma and dad, are standing by.  
  
Singing, dancing, acting, sleeping, eating, singing, dancing, acting, sleeping, eating...the list goes on forever because that is our life. In this book I will cover my daughter and I, our manager, Rei, life itself, Sana's life, my life, and our life-long relationship. I hope you have fun reading.  
  
Sincerely,  
Mariko Kurata  
June 12, 2004 


End file.
